


Тайны маленького городка

by Niellune



Series: 1872 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: — Не так я представлял нашу первую ночь вместе.Стив тоже представлял её не так. То есть нет, не представлял. Наверное. Но со Старком нельзя было не согласиться.





	Тайны маленького городка

— Не так я представлял нашу первую ночь. А ты?

— Господь всемогущий, Старк, заткнись. И просто молча помогай развязывать верёвки, — прошипел Стив, хотя он тоже представлял их первую ночь не так. То есть нет, вообще не представлял. Наверное. Но со Старком нельзя было не согласиться. Он в принципе именно эту ночь хотел закончить в кровати. Один. А не связанный по рукам и ногам в богом забытом месте, в компании такого же связанного Тони Старка.

Но Стив не был бы Стивом, если бы позволил Тони уехать под покровом темноты одному в лес. В самом Тимели было опасно, а уж за его пределами тем более. Дальше ранчо Чёрного Грома соваться однозначно не стоило, но Старку почему-то нужно было именно туда.

— Ты там удобнее улечься пытаешься, что ли? Подушку, может, взбить? — буркнул Старк из-за спины. Он лежал почти вплотную, практически не ёрзал, и долгое время Стиву казалось, что Старк был в отключке. Лучше бы и правда был, ведь в тишине выбраться гораздо проще, чем под надоедливый бубнёж. 

— Лежи молча, Старк! Неизвестно, сколько ещё мы будем здесь одни.

Ну, почему похитители не додумались завязать им рты? Стиву было бы всё равно, а вот Старк бы точно ни слова не смог бы выговорить. Хотя, речь ведь шла о Тони Старке — выкрутился бы.

— Как будто от того, молчу я или нет, что-то изменится.

У Стива не было возможности видеть лицо Тони, но тот точно закатил глаза. И, наверное, Старк был прав — ничего не изменится, будут они лежать тихо или орать на всю долину. В любом случае, если бандиты хотят их убить, то рано или поздно они всё равно вернутся и прикончат своих пленников. Поэтому перед Стивом стояла вполне чёткая задача — выбраться.

— Ладно, можешь говорить. Только умоляю, не громко. Я хочу хотя бы услышать, как над моей головой возведут курок.

Если подумать, то на посту шерифа он продержался дольше, чем предшественник. Да и, в принципе, дольше большинства законников со звездой на жилете, которую, к слову, Стив сейчас пытался отодрать. Бессмысленная затея, если учитывать, что у него связаны руки. Но попытаться всё же стоило.

— Не думаю, что нас убьют, шериф, — голос Старка прервал поток печальных мыслей. 

— Почему?

— Ну, если хотели бы убить, то наверняка бы уже убили. Тем более…

— Тем более “что”, Старк?

— А ты можешь хотя бы наедине называть меня по имени? А то вроде как уже переспали…

— Нас вырубили, — недовольно пробормотал Стив.

— И тем не менее.

— Ладно, Тони. Почему нас не убьют?

— Ну, я, как бы, нужен им живым.

— Куда ты сунул свой зад на этот раз?

— Знаешь, когда мы познакомились, ты был на порядок вежливее.

— Когда мы познакомились, ты не был занозой в моей заднице.

Вот и поговорили. Каждый раз, как в первый. Точнее, как во второй, потому что первый их разговор был галантным разговором двух незнакомцев. Стив помнил его, будто всё происходило вчера. И проливной дождь, и одинокую таверну, и странные сны, воспоминания о которых проросли крепкими корнями в его голове. Что и стало главной причиной того, что Стив старательно избегал любой возможности остаться с Тони Старком наедине. Чёрт его знает, что там маленькая ведьма подсыпала им в чай, но Стив настойчиво уговаривал себя забыть глупый сон и близость, которую он чувствовал как наяву. 

— Ну, так расскажешь? Почему ты нужен им живым? — спокойнее прошептал Стив, ещё раз дёрнул руками и окончательно убедился в том, что связали их действительно крепко. Судя по всему,эти узлы просто так не ослабить. Можно было бы разрезать, но их схватили профессионалы — обезоружили полностью, даже из сапога вытащили подаренный Наташей нож. А он был последним “на всякий случай”.

— Потому что я знаю один секрет, — вздохнув, Тони толкнул Стива плечом в плечо и повернулся, явно требуя, чтобы тот сделал то же самое. Когда они оказались лицом к лицу, Стив инстинктивно захотел отодвинуться. Старк лежал близко. Слишком близко. Интимно близко.

— Какой секрет? — теперь получалось говорить шёпотом без риска, что их услышат.

— Это долгая история.

— Если ты не заметил, у нас полно времени.

— А ты остряк, Роджерс. 

— Господи, почему я здесь?

— Сам вызвался со мной ехать, шериф.

Это тоже было правдой, и Стив уже не раз успел пожалеть об идиотском решении не отпускать Старка одного в ночь. Но тогда и лежал бы тот сейчас один связанный, и неизвестно, дышал бы или нет. А этого Стив точно никак не мог допустить.

— Да-да, сам вызвался. Рассказывай и помогай развязаться вместо претензий.

— Какой план?

— Единственный острый предмет, которым можно попытаться развязать верёвки, это мой значок. Он на булавке. Надо её разжать, а потом попытаться ослабить узлы. 

— Предлагаешь мне поработать ртом?

— Тони, пожалуйста, — обречённо выдохнул Стив.

— Я бы, конечно, предпочёл, чтобы ты меня просил не заткнуться, а наоборот. Но, ладно, — хмыкнув, Тони, чуть поёрзал и немного сполз вниз, а Стив шумно втянул воздух. Они ведь лежали почти вплотную, и ему в голову запоздало пришла мысль о том, что Старк мог просто повернуться на другой бок и попытаться снять звезду руками. Но порой верные мысли приходят значительно после, да и… Чёрт, всё равно после этой ночи придётся посетить пастора Касла, ну, или хотя бы поставить свечку. Не то, чтобы Стив был праведным католиком, но определённые желания его всё же были от дьявола. Точнее от Тони Старка, который не прекращал елозить, прижимаясь к Стиву в попытках сползти ниже. Когда Тони проехался бедром по его паху, Стив закрыл глаза и с силой сжал пальцы в кулаки. Когда он случайно (или нет, не имело значения, чёрт подери) провёл носом в вороте расстёгнутой рубашки, в голове всплыли строки из “Отче наш” — единственной молитвы, которую Стив помнил наизусть. Тони сполз ещё ниже и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на форменном жилете, а после буквально зарылся лицом Стиву в грудь, пару раз с силой потянув зубами и тихо вскрикнув.

— Что? 

— Всё в порядке. Застёжка крепка была, — сплюнув, Тони сжал край значка и вытащил булавку из ткани. Звезда упала на землю между ними почти бесшумно, а сам Старк гусеницей подполз выше, на один уровень со Стивом.

Даже в темноте Стив тут же заметил разодранную губу — кровь из царапины не хлестала, но всё же густые алые капли наливались и стекали по подбородку. А Тони делал только хуже, выдавливая кровь зубами.

— Что ты делаешь? — взволнованно выдохнул Стив и бездумно дёрнул рукой в желании остановить кровь.

— Может, она так быстрее остановится. Когда вся вытечет, — болезненно скривившись, Тони вновь надавил на край глубокой царапины, а после лизнул. — Чёрт. Но, если в тебе всё такое твёрдое, как застёжка, то...

— Тони, — осуждающе, но беззлобно выдохнул Стив и чуть подался вперёд, завороженно наблюдая за кончиком языка. — Сейчас не время и не место.

— Теоретически, если нас убьют, то время никогда так и не наступит.

— Не убьют. Если ты всё-таки расскажешь, в чём дело. А я нас вытащу.

— Ладно. Всё из-за Хэнка Пима.

— Пропавшего изобретателя?

— Ага, из-за него. Я слышал о нём, когда ещё жил в Нью-Йорке. И в Тимели решил перебраться тоже из-за него. Ну, не только, но его присутствие было приятным бонусом. Я читал все его публикации, и они меня покорили. Его называли безумным многие, но не я. В общем, как ты знаешь, я опоздал. Оружейная оказалась заброшена, и люди Фиска за ней постоянно следили. Вдруг Пим вернётся. Думаю, они и разгромили её. Искали спрятанные там секреты. Но Пим-то не дурак. И я тоже. Знаешь, мало кто замечает пьяниц под забором. Вот и ребята Фиска сначала на меня посматривали с подозрением, а потом привыкли и не обращали внимание. Что с меня возьмёшь, да?

— Ты очень правдоподобно распевал песни под окнами, знаешь ли.

— Ну, так в этом и смысл, когда пытаешься кого-то обмануть. Всегда нужно преподносить немного правды, тогда ложь будет выглядеть естественней.

— То есть, ты напивался.

— Ты почти уловил суть, но вообще-то я говорил не об этом. Однажды я на их глазах ввалился в мастерскую и уснул прямо на полу. Потом пару раз дополз до койки в углу, пока они следили. А потом, когда поняли, что от меня не исходит никакой угрозы, то следить перестали. Ленивые ублюдки. Фиску с ними очень не подфартило.

— А дальше что было?

— А дальше я долго искал и нашёл тайничок в полу. С кодовым замком. Пришлось повозиться, но комбинацию подобрал. Думал, что там будет какой-то спуск в длинный тоннель с множеством других дверей, которые тоже надо будет открыть. Но на деле весь секрет Пима вместился в ящик. 

— И что было в этом ящике?

— Карта.

— Из-за которой мы здесь, да?

— Что-то типа того.

— И к чему эта карта вела?

— К алмазам, шериф.

Полностью сосредоточившись на рассказе Тони, Стив отвлёкся от главного — они всё ещё были связаны. И их похитители, как бы ни хотелось надеяться, совсем о них не забыли. 

— Крил, сукин сын, — ругнувшись, Стив дёрнулся, когда над их головами прозвучал очень знакомый голос. Карл Крил, преступник, за поимку которого была объявлена награда в семьдесят пять долларов, стоял над ними и ухмылялся. Стив несколько раз выходил на его след, но ублюдок каждый раз находил способ ускользнуть.

— Твой знакомый, Стив? — Тони попытался незаметно вывернуться и спрятать под себя значок, благо в темноте не очень-то и заметно было, почему он ёрзает. — Судя по тому, как он с нами обращается, ты ему должен.

— Да, должен. Тюремную камеру, а лучше — висе… 

Стив не договорил — Крил оттащил его за шиворот и заехал ногой в живот. От резкой боли в глаза на секунду потемнело, но отпустило быстро. В конце концов, удар в жизни Стива был далеко не первым и уж точно не самым болезненным.

— Зачем мы вообще его держим живым? Патронов жалко, что ли? 

Конечно, надеяться на то, что Крил их схватил в одиночку, было глупо. 

— Тоже твой знакомый, Стив? — перевернувшись на спину, Тони запрокинул голову, рассматривая второго бандита.

—Лично не знаком, но наслышан. Эдди Брок, сорок пять долларов.

— Ты всех запоминаешь цифрами? — Тони хмыкнул, а Брок так же резко схватил его за шкирку и потянул на ноги. Зажав шерифский значок между ладонями, Старк поднялся, ловко засунул звезду за пояс и тут же поймал удар кулаком в живот. Не такой сильный, как у Стива, но достаточный, чтобы болезненно выдохнуть и согнуться.

— Заткнулись оба. Не то прострелю колени, — Крил демонстративно пнул лежащего на земле Стива по ноге шпорой. 

— Очень умно. Куда отходили, девочки? — хмыкнул Старк, уже готовясь к следующему удару. Может, затея была глупой, но могло повезти — неуравновешенные, выведенные из себя люди часто делают глупости. А эти двое явно были далеки от состояния нирваны. Брок не заставил себя ждать — занёс руку для удара, но Крил перехватил её:

— Старка не трогай. Он нам живым и невредимым нужен. А вот этот, — и Крил вновь пнув Стива ногой под рёбра, —просто живым. 

На этот раз Стив вскрикнул, спрятал лицо, отвернувшись, и скривился. Удар оказался сильным и точным. Этот преступник умел драться — краткие описания его жертв вызывали мерзкий холодок даже у Стива, который повидал в этой жизни немало всякого дерьма.

— Ладно, ладно!— Тони дёрнулся, испуганно глянув на Роджерса. — Я понял. Я заткнулся. Его только не трогай.

— Вот и отлично. Люблю послушных, — Крил неприятно улыбнулся и кивнул Броку. — На лошадь их усади.  
Подойдя к Роджерсу, он поддел его ногой, благо на этот раз не сильно:

— Поднимайся, шериф. Пока живёшь.

— Ещё раз спрашиваю, на кой чёрт он нам нужен? — подтолкнув Тони к лошади, Эдди разрезал крепкие верёвки на его запястьях и щиколотках, но долго Старк свободным не оставался — руки ему сковали спереди, но хотя бы в седле он теперь точно удержится. Забравшись на лошадь, он прикинул свои шансы. Был бы один — смог бы ударить. И будь Стив один, тоже выкрутился бы. Но шериф сидел на коленях, связанный, и его точно никто не собирался избавлять от верёвок. Проклятье. На кой чёрт Роджерсу так нужно было поехать следом? Только привлёк больше внимания. 

— Босс просил его доставить живым. Про невредимого, правда, не говорил ничего. Так что всё зависит только от хорошего поведения храброго солдатика. 

— Зачем я Фиску? — поднявшись на ноги, Стив сплюнул на землю — во рту осел горький привкус крови.

— Мы не работаем на Фиска, умник, — Эдди и Карл потянули Роджерса к лошади, на которой сидел Тони. Тот, было, обрадовался, пока Крил не накинул Стиву на шею удавку. — Вот так. Это чтобы тебе, Старк, не захотелось сбежать. Тогда солдатик окажется на земле со свёрнутой шеей.

— А если лошадь понесёт? 

— Так постарайся, чтобы не понесло, — мужчины перекинули Стива через седло, и не будь эта ситуация настолько опасной, Тони бы с удовольствием поглумился над открывшимся ему видом шикарной задницы. Но сейчас было не до шуток. Их похитители забрались на своих лошадей, встали по обеим бокам от Тони и дёрнули шпорами.

— Показывай дорогу, Старк.

Выбора у Тони не оставалось. Хлопнув лошадь по шее, он крепче сжал поводья и первым тронулся в сторону гор. В карте не было необходимости. Он изучил записи Пима вдоль и поперёк. Разбуди его посреди ночи, он безошибочно бы рассказал, в какую сторону ехать. И, да, план был хорош. Тони просчитал всё, даже дождался, когда мистер и миссис Барнс уедут, чтобы шериф Роджерс остался единственным представителем власти в городе. Тогда точно бы не увязался следом. Давно Старк так не ошибался. Потому что Стив Роджерс свисал сейчас с лошади перед ним, с оттопыренной задницей и верёвкой на шее. Чёрт, как же Тони не заметил слежку Фиска? Так, стоп, они ведь сказали…

— Раз уж нам предстоит совместная поездка, — подал голос Тони, тщательно подбирая слова, а то этим придуркам ещё, чего доброго, придёт в голову действительно рвануть лошадь, и, если не убить Стива, то немного придушить. — Может, поделитесь, на кого вы работаете? Я думал, в этой долине все ходят под Фиском.

— Любопытство до добра не доводит, знаешь такую поговорку? — Крил подъехал чуть ближе, и Тони заметил, что тот держит револьвер наготове.

— Знаю, но ты ведь знаешь, что я вряд ли доживу до утра, если вы получите своё. Это честно — поделиться секретом, как я делюсь с вами своим.

— Справедливо. Чтобы ты знал, приказа тебя убить у нас тоже нет. Скорее, сохранить, по возможности, так что всё зависит только от тебя. Ладно, — Крил чуть пришпорил лошадь, чтобы идти вровень с лошадью Старка. Брок по другую сторону тоже притормозил. — Мы работаем на Шмидта.

— И кто такой Шмидт? — переспросил Тони, впервые услышав эту фамилию. Конечно, он ощутил, как Стив напрягся и беспомощно дёрнулся, но только сильнее навалился на Роджерса, чтобы не мешал.

— А ты вон у шерифа спроси. Они с герром давние приятели.

— Если разрешаешь ему открыть рот, то почему бы и нет? Стив, расскажешь? А то наша прогулка будет очень скучная — ехать ещё долго.

Не то, чтобы разговор им чем-то помог, потому что шансы выбраться, заговорив бандитов, были минимальны, но за беседой люди часто случайно выдавали интересную информацию. Во всяком случае, Тони на это очень надеялся. 

— Шмидт был главой подразделения «Гидра» во время войны. Больные ублюдки, помешанные на пытках и экспериментах над людьми. Мы как-то попали в деревню, где они сидели несколько недель. Я… — напряжённо замолчав, Стив повернулся к Тони, скривив губы, — я никогда за всю войну не видел ничего более отвратительного и мерзкого. Но до этой минуты я надеялся, что ублюдок сдох.

— Надежды не оправдались, шериф, — рассмеялся Эдди, а Крил сильно дёрнул удавкой:

— Ты бы уважительнее относился к боссу. 

— Твоему боссу не жить, если он попадёт ко мне в руки.

— Будешь борзеть, сам к нему попадёшь без рук.

Что же, за эту короткую поездку Тони понял две вещи — Эдди Брок казался придурком, неспособным на какие-либо зверства. Так, больше потрепать языком и повыделываться. А вот угрозы Карла Крила не были пустым звуком. И, если он угрожал отрезать руку, то, вероятнее всего, способен был это сделать.  
Больше Тони ни о чём не спрашивал. Ему было, о чём подумать. Например, о связанном по рукам и ногам Стиве. Или о звезде за поясом, до которой проблематично добраться. Или о шахте, куда их небольшой отряд скаутов продвигался в поисках сокровищ. А Тони даже отдалённо предположить не мог, какой сюрприз их там ждёт.

Роджерс снова дёрнулся и чуть было не съехал, но Старк вовремя придавил его локтями к седлу, подставил ногу под бёдра и чуть приподнял. Стив благодарно кивнул и поморщился. Голова гудела от прилива крови, затёкшие мышцы ныли. Даже говорить об этом не было необходимости — Тони без слов понимал его состояние, но был бессилен, хотя бы пока. 

Действительно, не так эта ночь должна была закончиться.

Ещё до рассвета они добрались к подножию гор. Ехали по бездорожью, железная дорога осталась далеко позади. Судя по зарослям, сюда никто и никогда не пробирался. Но карта не могла обманывать, а вскоре Тони убедился, что не только карта. За густыми деревьями просматривался заколоченный вход в пещеру. Рядом гнила старая повозка. Сомнений не было — они добрались до цели. 

Всю дорогу до этого Крил и Брок переговаривались о горе алмазов и теперь, воодушевлённые, не могли дождаться, когда же получится попасть внутрь. Не особо церемонясь, они сдёрнули сначала Стива, а затем и Тони с лошади.

— Давай, Старк, пора отработать свою жизнь, — Брок кивнул на старые доски, а Крил для убедительности дёрнул удавку, которую так и не снял с шеи Роджерса. Тони не требовалось объяснять дважды — вместе с Броком они ухватились за доски. Видимо, здесь недавно шёл дождь, и древесина размокла, что было им на руку.

— Развяжи меня хотя бы, — Старк безрезультатно попытался отодрать хотя бы одну доску, но только счесал кожу на пальцах.

— Разбежался!

— Слушай, Эдди. И ты, Крил, — Тони кивнул обоим, мельком глянул на Стива. — Чтобы попасть внутрь, надо убрать эти чёртовы доски. Нам бы очень помог Стив, но вы держите его на поводке, как собаку. Ещё и связанным. А во мне силы на порядок меньше, чем в нём. Или что, думаете, я тут же сбегу? От двух мужиков с револьверами, которые держат моего шерифа на привязи?! Развязывай! И, ради Бога, хотя бы ноги ему освободите! Не оставите ведь здесь ползать… — Тони не договорил.  
Эдди больно схватил его за грудки и встряхнул. Но бить не стал, а полоснул ножом по верёвкам:

— Работай, оратор.

Только, когда Крил разрезал верёвки на ногах Стива, Тони принялся за дело. На пару с Броком они довольно быстро справились с частью досок, открыв небольшой проход. Этого было достаточно, чтобы пролезть внутрь. Конечно, Тони не мог не заметить странный запах, резанувший по носу. Брок, казалось, вообще не обращал никакого внимания на запахи. В его глазах читалась жажда наживы. 

— Не стой столбом, — Крил пихнул Стива в спину. Роджерс шагнул к Старку, встал немного позади и дотронулся плечом до плеча. От него не скрылось, с каким напряжением Тони всматривался в темноту, но расспросить не было ни времени, ни возможности. Впереди их ждала неизвестность, и — чутье подсказывало Стиву — никак не залежи алмазов.

— Постарайся не вдыхать глубоко, — только и успел шепнуть Стиву Тони. 

— Пошевеливайся, — Крил толкнул Старка в спину, и тот всё же первым шагнул в проход. Брок, недолго думая, ткнул дуло револьвера Стиву между лопаток, чтобы он тоже не тормозил.

Крил поджёг керосиновую лампу и приподнял, освещая сырое пространство.

— Ну, куда дальше? — грубо прикрикнув, Крил нервно поигрывал револьвером.

— Туда, — Тони кивнул в сторону углубления, почти незаметного в темноте — одной лампы не хватало, чтобы осветить всю пещеру, но догадаться было не сложно. Вдоль выскобленных чёрных стен тянулись деревянные подпорки, исчезая в темноте. — Дай мне лампу. 

— Ага, и револьвер. Пошёл вперёд, — Крил вновь пихнул Старка, а Брок, видимо по инерции толкнул и Стива. Под ногами стелился неровный камень. Роджерс еле устоял на ногах, споткнувшись от толчка. Если бы только у него не были завязаны руки, Эдди бы уже давно лежал с пробитой головой. Оставалось надеяться, что у Старка есть хоть какой-то план. Может, Стив и не был гением, как Тони, но в людях разбирался неплохо — Старк, несомненно, чего-то недоговаривал.

Пока они медленно продвигались вдоль углубления в гору, неприятный запах становился всё резче. Кажется, Крил и Брок этого не замечали, а вот Стив совету Тони следовал — старался вдыхать часто и не глубоко.

Проход оказался узким и длинным, тянулся на десятки метров вниз. Земля под ногами была скользкой. То и дело Тони хватался за доски на стенах, а Стив еле удерживался на ногах. Света одной лампы явно было недостаточно. И, если честно, Стив очень надеялся, что внизу будут алмазы. Потому что его интуиция вопила об опасности.

— Долго ещё?

— Откуда я знаю, Крил, — раздражённый голос Старка эхом донёсся до Стива. И не знай он Тони получше, не догадался бы, что тот напуган.

В какой-то момент проход вывел их в шахту. Глаза постепенно привыкли к темноте, а другие чувства обострились. Самым отвратительным был удушающий запах, который, казалось, исходил от всего вокруг. Стив пытался рассмотреть хоть что-то, но всё время натыкался на темноту. Были бы здесь алмазы — свет от лампы отражался бы от них, как солнце. Не нужно быть особо умным, чтобы это понимать. Похоже, до их похитителей тоже стало доходить, что всё не так просто.

— Ну, и, где они?! Где алмазы?! — Брок не выдержал первым, схватил Старка за шкирку и швырнул на землю. Тот повалился на бок, проехавшись по грязи. Звук падения был странным, каким-то вязким. И тут Стива сразило догадкой — они стояли не на земле и тем более не на камне. Вот почему запах был таким отвратительным и одновременно с тем знакомым — во время войны они помогали класть железную дорогу и смазывали для лучшего прохождения составов рельсы смолой. 

— Откуда я знаю, где они? — ловко выхватив из-за пояса значок шерифа, Тони крепче сжал его в ладони — следующий удар он Броку не спустит. — У Шмидта вашего спросите, где!

— Ты мне поговори ещё, ублюдок, — раздражённо сплюнул Брок и наклонился над Старком, занеся руку для удара. Но не ударил — Тони успел первым, воткнув острый край звезды Эдди в глаз. Тот зеревел и повалился, а Тони отпихнул упавший револьвер и вскочил на ноги. Но замер.

Сначала они услышали тиканье, будто кто-то затащил сюда большие часы со здания на городской площади. А после раздался оглушающий ржавый скрежет, эхом отбившись от стен. Крил тут же возвёл револьвер, лихорадочно целясь по сторонам. Лампа выпала из его рук и покатилась. Стекло треснуло и языки пламени полоснули по смоле, расползлись по стенам, осветив огромную шахту. Устрашающие чёрные сталактиты опасно нависали над ними. Но даже они не пугали Стива так сильно, как постепенно приближающееся скрежетание.

Огонь поднимался по стенам шахты, а жар всё усиливался. Брок выл, пытаясь отползти в сторону. Тони же стоял рядом, зажимая в руке окровавленную звезду, и взволнованно вглядывался в темноту. Секунды ожидания — и ответом ему стали два ярких красных огня, где-то на уровне глаз, если сравнивать с человеческим ростом.

Раньше, чем Стив успел что-либо предпринять, грянул выстрел. Пуля ударилась о что-то железное, а Крил отвёл дуло. Красные огни не только не погасли, но продолжали приближаться. Крил испуганно отступил на пару шагов.

— Убирайтесь, — проскрежетал механический голос. Стив с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как на свет выступило нечто уродливое и поистине устрашающее. Оно выглядело как человек, но человеком не было. Металлические конечности еле двигались, но это существо… механизм, надвигался на них. Вот он ступил рядом со скулящим Броком, который к своей беде отполз совсем не в ту сторону, и не успел ничего сообразить, когда острые холодные пальцы сомкнулись у него на голове и сжали. Послышался хруст, а Брок взвыл, и от его крика задрожали стены.

— Убирайтесь, — вновь повторила машина, отбросив мёртвое тело. 

Крил выстрелил ещё раз, но пуля отскочила и упала на смолу, в которой утопали металлические ноги. Со сталактитов соскальзывали чёрные горячие капли, огонь всё больше разгорался и разгорался. Стив отшатнулся, чуть было не упал, но Тони оказался рядом и придержал. Острым стеклом от разбитой лампы резанул по верёвкам, а Стив дёрнул руками, разрывая путы, и тут же поднял револьвер Брока. 

— Что это за чертовщина?! — Крил переводил ошарашенный взгляд с мёртвого Брока на механического человека.

— Убирайтесь, — вновь со скрежетом повторил голос, будто записанный на заевшую пластинку.

Крил попятился к выходу, когда к нему потянулась железная рука. Капли горячей смолы падали с потолка будто дождь; обжигали, попадая на кожу. Существо утопало в смоле под тяжестью собственного тела.

У Стива ноги тоже увязали как в болоте. Им нужно было бежать, пока всё здесь не залило, но Тони будто не думал о побеге, а только во все глаза рассматривал опасную машину.

— Придурок, надо бежать! — Стив схватил его за руку и дёрнул на себя.

— Это ведь… это детище Пима, — выдохнул Тони, а рука, тянувшаяся было к Крилу, застыла. Со скрипом повернув голову к Старку, машина уставилась на него красными глазами.

— Имя создателя, — проскрипел он. — Создатель оставил Альтрона ржаветь здесь.

— Защищать, — выдохнул Тони.

— Ржаветь, — повторил Альтрон, а после удивительно быстро схватил Крила за шею, дёрнул и отбросил в стену.

— Тони, бежим! — Роджерс схватил Старка за руку и попятился. Огонь постепенно охватывал всё вокруг. Ещё немного — и выход будет объят пламенем. Тогда им не выбраться.

Крик Стива вырвал Тони из какого-то странного марева. Бросившись следом за шерифом, он успел только ступить в проход, как на его руке сомкнулись кандалами железные пальцы и потянули обратно. Всё произошло мгновенно — испуганно вскрикнув, Тони попытался вывернуться, но безрезультатно. Стив тут же нацелился на Альтрона, но куда стрелять, если пули отскакивают от железа?

— В шею стреляй! — крикнул Тони, будто прочитал мысли Стива.

Грянул выстрел — пуля застряла между пластинами на шее Альтрона. Тот хотел было повернуть голову, и пулю расплющило. Но времени Тони хватило, чтобы загнать булавку звезды в сердцевину на груди механизма. Раздался треск, и его отбросило в сторону. Колени Альтрона подкосились, руки задёргались, а один глаз погас. 

Спотыкаясь, Стив подбежал к Тони — тот был без сознания или… Нет! Никаких «или». Надо вытащить Старка отсюда и привести в чувство. Закинув его руку себе на плечи, Стив выпрямился и понёс Тони к проходу в стене, пока они не сгорели и не задохнулись здесь к чёртовой матери. Обливаясь потом, он тянул Тони, ноги которого увязали в смоле. Пробираясь к выходу, он плотно прижимал Старка к себе, а когда проход стал шире, просто подхватил Тони на руки. Будь Старк в сознании, точно бы пошутил про прекрасного принца. Лучше бы пошутил, чем не шевелился и, кажется, не дышал.

— Ну же, Старк, очнись, — Стив выбрался из пещеры, опустил Тони на траву и навис над ним, легко хлопая по щекам. — Тони, чёрт тебя дери, приходи в себя!

Склонившись над Старком, Стив прислушался — тот не дышал. Недолго думая, Роджерс дёрнул рубашку на его груди, прижал ладони к ребрам и надавил. А после зажал нос Тони и прижался к губам, вдувая воздух. Оторвавшись от губ, вновь прислушался — ничего. Опять прижал ладони к грудной клетке, надавил и снова поцеловал, зажав нос.

Тони дёрнулся, взмахнул руками и закашлялся. Стив облегчённо выдохнул, потянул Тони на себя и обнял, уткнувшись в шею.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул он отчаянно, крепче стискивая Тони в объятиях.

— Ты меня сейчас задушишь, — сипло прошептал Тони. — Это был хитрый план? Оживить, а потом собственноручно прибить?

— Считай, что да, — отстранившись, Стив сжал ладонями щёки Тони. Старк сидел перед ним бледный, измазанный кровью и смолой, но живой. И смотрел в ответ своими большими чёрными глазами.

— Стив! — внезапно Тони дёрнулся и глянул в сторону входа в пещеру. — Надо её завалить!

— В смысле?

— Альтрон не должен выбраться наружу. Там, внутри, я видел динамит у стены. Надо завалить вход. Давай, вставай!

Тони поднялся первым. Вскочил, будто несколько минут назад не был на том свете, и вновь бросился к входу в шахту. Скользнув внутрь, бегло осмотрелся — уже наступило утро, и света было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть всё. Несколько ящиков у стены, деревянный стул, некое подобие стола и старые вещи. Наверное, Хэнк Пим прятался в этой пещере долгое время.

— Динамит! — Тони указал на коробки, а сам незаметно схватил лежащую на столе кожаную папку и запихнул её за пояс. Застегнув пиджак, он подбежал к Стиву и, пока тот разматывал фитиль, достал спички.  
Из глубины прохода всё ещё доносился тот самый ржавый скрежет и веяло жаром. Перекрыв доступ кислорода, они потушат пожар и замуруют все секреты пещеры под обломками скал. Нужно было только завалить вход. Оставив динамит у самого спуска и у выхода, они подожгли оба фитиля и запрыгнули на лошадей. 

Оглушительный взрыв сотряс лес меньше, чем через минуту. Но Тони и Стив уже успели хоть немного отъехать, и до них долетела только пыль, которая постепенно осела у подножия горы и на деревьях. Лошади обеспокоенно заржали. Стив натянул поводья, а Тони уткнулся лбом в загривок лошади, чтобы успокоилась. 

— В следующий раз, Тони, пожалуйста, если найдёшь какую-нибудь карту с секретом — сожги её, — устало выдохнул Стив и сжал плечо Тони. — Поехали отсюда быстрее.

***

— Ты обронил, — подбросив звезду, Тони поймал её и положил на стол перед Стивом.— Забыл отдать раньше.

— Я думал, она осталась там, — Стив взял в руки идеально чистый, без единой капли крови, отшлифованный жетон. На нём не было ни царапины, напоминающей о прошедших событиях. 

С Тони они не виделись три дня. Как только добрались до Тимели, Старк практически сразу пропал в кузнице, а Стив… Стиву многое нужно было переосмыслить, принять и объяснить. Взрыв у гор не прошёл незамеченным. Также необходимо было сообщить о смерти двух разыскиваемых преступников и, как бы ни хотелось не признавать реальность проблемы, начать копать на Шмидта. Если Крил не врал, и Иоганн был жив, Стив должен был это исправить.

О Тони он старался не думать. Старк как в дерьмо вляпался в опасную переделку, по незнанию втянул Стива и… А по незнанию ли? Вопрос этот не давал Стиву покоя, но первым стучаться в дверь кузницы Стив не желал. Не сейчас, пока в памяти были свежи те минуты до взрыва, а странный сон из прошлого снился каждую ночь.

— Не было никаких алмазов, да?— наконец-то нарушил тишину Стив.

— Никогда не было, — кивнув, Тони присел на край стола, и смял бумаги.

Поморщившись, Стив выдернул их из-под старковской задницы и отложил на другой угол.

— Тогда о каком сокровище шла речь, Тони? Или опять соврёшь, что ничего не знаешь?

— Не совру. Не хочу тебе врать. Хэнк Пим нашёл нечто более ценное, чем горы алмазов. И назвал это адамантий. Его я и хотел найти.

— Адамантий — это ведь алмаз.

— Нет. Он имел в виду не дословный перевод. Не “алмаз”, а “твёрдый, как алмаз”. Вещество такое же прочное и неразрушимое. Но не имеющее никакого отношения к драгоценным камням.

— Но в пещерах не было ничего… — замешкавшись, Стив нахмурился — между бровями залегла глубокая морщина. — Вообще ничего, кроме кипящей смолы и свихнувшейся машины. Этого Альтрона.

— Я не уверен, что Альтрон свихнулся. Думаю, что он охранял. Именно это место. Хотя, может быть, за время одиночества он и свихнулся. 

— Зачем нужно было охранять именно это место?

— Адамантий — это металл. Самый прочный из всех существующих металлов на земле. И, как я понял по заметкам, которые нашёл в доме Пима, он создаётся путём смешивания определённых смол. 

— Пим этим и занимался в пещере…

— Да, думаю, что именно этим. А Альтрона он там оставил, чтобы тот разобрался с каждым, кто полезет не в своё дело.

— Как ты, да?

— Как мы, — поправил Тони. Он отвернулся от Стива и глянул в окно. Когда он сказал, что не хочет обманывать Стива, он не лукавил. Правда, не хотеть чего-то делать и не делать этого в принципе — это две разные вещи. Но Стив заслуживал части правды, хотя бы части. — Теперь мне кажется, что Пим пропал не просто так. Что к его исчезновению приложил руку твой Шмидт. Скажи, этот Крил… ты ведь не просто так за ним охотился всё это время, да? — по всей видимости Тони тоже пришёл сюда получить ответы на некоторые вопросы.

— Не просто, — кивнул Стив. — И я рад, что его смерть была настолько жуткой. Просто виселицы он не заслуживал.

— Что он сделал тебе?

— Не мне. Баки как-то признался, что Крил почти что отрезал ему руку.

— Но у Барнса ведь обе руки.

— И он никогда мне не рассказывал эту историю до конца. Знаешь, мне начинает надоедать жить в эпицентре секретов. С первой минуты, как я попал в Долину Дума, происходит чёрт знает что.

Хмыкнув, Тони соскользнул со стола и прошёлся по кабинету. Остановившись у окна, он принялся нервно разминать пальцы. Стив, в отличие от многих в этом городе, мог выложить всю правду, но, как оказалось, знал он чертовски мало.

— А этот Шмидт? Если не можешь рассказать на трезвую голову, я сбегаю в салун.

— Ты ведь знаешь, я не пью, — покачав головой, Стив приколол звезду к жилету и улыбнулся. Хорошо, что он не успел заказать новую. — Шмидт — монстр.

— Да, я помню. Он вырезал какую-то деревню.

— Нет, Тони. Ты не понимаешь, что именно мы там увидели. Деревню не просто вырезали. Всё было в крови, в трупах, обугленное, а запах… — Стив провёл ладонями по лицу, сгоняя жуткие воспоминания. — Не запах, а вонь. Я несколько дней после этого есть не мог. То, что Шмидт делал с людьми… Я видел человека, Тони, с острыми, как ножи, когтями. Не знаю вообще, был ли это человек.

— Это Россомаха, — нехотя прошептал Тони. — Скорее всего, это был Россомаха. Он, вроде как, один из мифов этой долины.

— Что?! Ты знаешь, что это такое?

— В дневнике Пима были упоминания о человеке с когтями. С адамантовым скелетом.

— Это значит…

— Что Шмидт знал, куда и зачем послал Крила и Брока. Или хотя бы догадывался. Скажи им или подобным им, что в конце их ждёт алмазная шахта — горы перевернут. Вот и попались. Кажется, назревает какое-то серьёзное дело, да, шериф?

Вопрос был чисто риторическим — Стив задумчиво смотрел в пространство, подперев подбородок рукой. Нетрудно было догадаться, о чём именно он думает. Чёрт, похоже, Тони собственными руками отдалил Роджерса от себя на много-много дней. Это в лучшем случае, если Стив вырвется из этого осиного гнезда живым. Дерьмовей ситуации не придумаешь.

Тони нервно стукнул костяшками по подоконнику и вернулся к столу, но сел не на край, как обычно, а обошёл и устроился прямо перед Роджерсом.

— Тони, — и это был даже не вопрос, а какое-то предупреждение, от которого Тони лишь усмехнулся, демонстративно толкнул коленом колено Стива, чтобы развёл ноги, и удобно устроился между ними.

— Больше мы ничего не хотим обсудить, шериф Роджерс? 

— Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время, — Стив хотел было подняться, но Старк наклонился к нему, оперевшись на подлокотники стула. 

— Мне опять оказаться при смерти, чтобы ты меня поцеловал? — хмыкнув, Старк решительно опустил ладони Стиву на затылок. — Или справимся как-нибудь без причинения вреда моему здоровью?

Тони не хотел играть грязно, но если по-другому Стива было не подловить, то вариантов у него было немного. Потому что в отношении Стива Роджерса он мог сомневаться во многих вещах. Во многих, но только вот не в том, что Стив о нём думает. Часто или нет — не имело значения. Тони ловил на себе его взгляды, когда просто шёл по улице. Чувствовал, как Стив дольше, чем следовало бы, обнимал его, помогая добраться из салуна до кровати. И, чёрт возьми, ни разу по прибытию шерифа в Тимели, тот не ходил к девочкам в бордель.

И сейчас голова Стива была забита совершенно другими заботами, но Тони имел право как минимум на объяснение. Или… да на что угодно, а потом Стив пусть отправляется бороться с преступностью на все четыре стороны. А Тони сделает всё от себя зависящее, чтобы прикрыть его спину.

Поэтому упускать момент он не собирался. Всё так же удерживая Стива за затылок, он наклонился и решительно прижался к губам, вкус которых помнил даже после смертного одра. А Стив вдруг поднялся, обнял Тони за талию и вжал задницей в стол, не менее решительно целуя в ответ.

***

Без одной минуты девять Брюс глянул на циферблат — внутренние часы его никогда не подводили, и вышел из-за стойки. Прошёл мимо заставленных колбами и баночками стеллажей, выглянул в окно — пугающая пустота на улице уже стала ему привычной. Редко кто в вечернее время прогуливался по главной дороге Тимели, что неудивительно — нарваться на банду Фиска было тем ещё удовольствием, которое порой заканчивалось путешествием на два метра под землю, и даже доблестный новый шериф не мог ничего доказать.

Вздохнув, Брюс только взялся за вывеску “закрыто”, как она выскользнула из его пальцев, а лицо обдал прохладный вечерний воздух и запах перегара.

— Добрый вечер, доктор Бэннер. Как ваше ничего? — оттолкнувшись от косяка, Старк ребячески подмигнул ему и хлебнул из полупустой бутылки — от Брюса не скрылось, как одновременно с этим Старк осмотрел улицу и ввалился в аптеку. Со стороны могло показаться, что этот завсегдатай салуна пришёл или за медицинским спиртом, или за антипохмельной настойкой на завтра. Брюс поначалу так же думал, когда Тони только появился в Тимели и периодически посещал аптеку.

— Неплохо, мистер Старк. А ваше? Слышал, вы попали в переделку, — Брюс методично щёлкнул замком, перевернул вывеску и закрыл жалюзи, погрузив аптеку в полумрак. А затем уже привычно наполнил стакан водой и отсчитал два десятка капель из одной из колб на самой дальней полке — по помещению враз разнёсся резкий травяной запах, — и протянул Тони.

— Да, заварушка была ещё та, — Старк тем временем плеснул в лицо холодной водой из миски у стены, пытаясь согнать опьянение, и влил в себя протянутый стакан с зеленоватой жидкостью. — Всё готово?

— Конечно. Не передумали держать всё в секрете от шерифа Роджерса?

— Роджерс… — ещё раз ополоснув лицо, Тони было замешкался. — Нет, Брюс, чем меньше шериф знает, тем больше вероятность, что наша тайна останется тайной. Вы ведь в курсе, шериф не самый большой любитель всякого рода секретов. 

— Порой это к лучшему.

— Порой, но только не в нашем случае. Стив до зубного скрежета честный и упрямый, а ещё он безрассудно верит в закон. Взрывное сочетание. Поэтому, если мы с вами хотим остаться живы, стоит продолжать играть свои роли. Вы — скромный аптекарь, я — вечный пьяница.

— Кстати, вы, Старк, очень вжились в свою роль.

— Жизнь порой обязывает, — хмыкнув, Тони повернул краник на керосиновой лампе и достал из-за пазухи кожаную папку. 

— Это именно то, что вы искали?

— Не знаю, Брюс. Я не знаю, что именно искал, но в конечном итоге, думаю, остался в выигрыше. Дневник Хэнка Пима оказался очень полезен в моём замысле. Смотрите, поработал тут на досуге, — разложив на столе бумаги, Тони поднёс лампу поближе, чтобы Брюс мог рассмотреть всё в деталях.

— И что именно изображено на этих чертежах, Тони?

— Костюм, Брюс. Железный костюм. И, благодаря Хэнку Пиму, я теперь знаю, как его сделать.


End file.
